Kamero Generation Five Saga 1 Kalron
by Discriptive Stories
Summary: Kalron Escaped


Energy surged from the capsule, the door opened slowly, and a cloud of white smoke filled the room. The large sphere shape, had crashed through the roof of the Trafford Centre Shopping Mall, into the Warner Brothers store, and landed without a scratch on it.

The mall had been closed for a couple of hours, and the only people around to see it was a bemused security guard, and a homeless person, who'd been discussing sput, skunk, and other types of weed, with samples, in the parking lot when this happened.

From the steaming capsule, a giant of a man, 9ft tall, with huge muscles, stepped forth, armoured in a red and blue flexible metal, a large skull design mounted on the stomach.

The police had been alerted by terrified security officers, and were on route to the scene, whilst security attempted to hold the huge being.

Stepping into the light, with fiery red hair, the armoured being looked down at the officers congregating before it, with the most up to date weapons on the planet, which the being, found primitive.

Nervousness overtook PC James, and to even his surprise, fired his rifle, the being became aggravated, and balled his fist, causing all officers to fire upon him.

The being had enough, throwing a single punch with a fist the size of a portable television, that levelled almost all officers. Those who weren't levelled were ploughed into the walls, windows, and doors of the mall.

.:.

His Majesty, Jaka the King of planet Jenba sat at the table of councillors debating with his men, on what it was that they should do about the escaped criminal Kalron.

Kalron had assaulted most of the Royal Guard, attempted to assassinate Jaka merely wounding the Saiyajin, and had now stolen a Saiyajin spacecraft and escaped into space, after destroying most of the space port Haven in the process.

The council had reluctantly, let someone go after him, they had allowed Laxarin, son of Lazar, a royal, from another planet, who had been chasing Kalron for three years, from port to port, after he killed Matgetta Kamero, King of Duran, cousin to Jaka, and most of his family. The survivors consisted of Laxarin, and his sister Hakari Kamero. Hakari had been on Earth for the majority of her life, where Laxarin, had never heard of Earth.

Kalron, a giant armoured warrior from the deep spaces, had escaped Jenba, and was heading for Earth, Laxarin took off in his private craft as soon as he got to the launch pad, and was away before Jaka could finish assembling the council.

.:.

Kalron smashed through the Warner Bros. store window, caring not for anything in his path, as he walked for the exit to the outdoors, police in the parking lot had assembled in the doorway, and were now a mass of people running around and hiding behind their cars, which would have made a good barricade against quite a bit, obviously having not bargained that Kalron was going to walk right through it, which, without much difficulty, he did.

An hour had passed, and now another sphere whirred out of the air and smashed into the wreckage of crumpled police cars, vans, and bodies, leaving a miniature crater where it collided with the ground and stopped, a heavy cloud of steam rose from the spherical craft in the crater, where a yellowing glow was being emitted. 

The figure of Laxarin flew upward out of the crater, stopping momentarily, as a film crew attempted to take pictures with their cameras, which were appearing to falter, one picture remained, as Laxarin erupted with an energy field, his hair becoming golden from black. Laxarin had transformed into a super saiyajin and had taken off into flight at high speed, in the direction of Kalron.

The remaining picture of Laxarin was now posted in police stations all over Greater Manchester, showing a muscular young man, of about 18 yrs, with a glowing aura surrounding him, his hair a mixture of a glowing black with yellowing gold streaks, wearing no top, wristbands, a black weaving belt, showing as brown in the glow, with white, loosely fitting trousers showing as a dull brown, a red snake like dragon coiled along his left arm to his chest.

.:.

Walking along the motorway, in the opposite way to the flow of traffic, unable to fly himself, Kalron was causing the largest, longest crashes in the history of motorway crashes. He was almost unaware of the trail of crushed, trampled, and collided cars around and behind him, for one, he didn't care, his target Hakari on his mind, he was determined to find her, regardless of what firepower the militia of planet Earth could throw at him, so far, they had singed his hair, which unknown to them, was probably the best they could do.


End file.
